The subject matter disclosed herein relates to controlling an engine, and, more particularly, to producing a desired engine load (e.g., torque) by applying model based techniques.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Engines (e.g., internal combustion engines such as reciprocating engines or gas turbines) combust a mixture of fuel and air to generate combustions gases that apply a driving force to a component of the engine (e.g., to move a piston or drive a turbine). To achieve a desired engine load, such as torque output, engines may use a throttle to regulate the amount of air and fuel entering the engine. Typically, the position of the throttle may be calculated given the desired torque and engine speed based on known throttle positions that result in the desired torque that produces the desired engine speed. However, determining the throttle position in such a way does not take into account various factors and may result in a slow throttle control response.